Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by GL21
Summary: "And maybe that's why she was freaking out, because she had wanted this to happen. This wasn't a one-night stand; she was starting to have these feelings for Owen that she just couldn't shake." The moments before episode 11x18 Owen & Amelia


_So once upon a time I wrote many a Greys story under a different username. Truth be told I wrote a lot of Meredith and Derek centered stories, along with a few Mark and Lexie stories. I haven't been inspired to write in a long time until this magical pairing started happening. With that being said I've never written Owen or Amelia in extreme detail…so bare with me! Enjoy!_

Amelia yawned as she stretched her arms above her head before blinking away the sleep in her eyes. She sighed contently as she snuggled back into the sheets, hugging them closer to her body. It was then when she realized she wasn't in her own bed at Meredith and Derek's. Her eyes shot open as she sat up a little, careful not to disturb the sleeping body next to her.

_Oh my god. _

Its not that she didn't expect to be here. This wasn't the result of a crazy night of drinking. This was entirely premeditated; they had unsuccessfully tried this twice already at the hospital and then finally realized the only way this was going to happen is if they weren't on call. And maybe that's why she was freaking out, because she had wanted this happen. This wasn't a one-night stand; she was starting to have these feelings for Owen that she just couldn't shake. And it was scary. With Ryan being a drug addict and then dying and James just being completely wrong for her, she didn't have the best track record with guys. But Owen… he was different.

He understood her in a way that no one else had before. Maybe it was what they had both encountered in their lives. She didn't know much about his past besides that he had been in the army in Iraq. Knowing that alone though made her think that he had his own share of trauma and problems. He had never pressed her, even as her boss, to discuss her addiction and her problems, but made her feel like she if she did need someone to talk to that he would be there without judgment.

So maybe that's why she was freaking out. Because this wasn't just another guy. This was something bigger, the kind of relationship that she wasn't necessarily looking for when she decided to leave James and stay in Seattle. But now she couldn't imagine not being here, in Owen's trailer, in his bed with their naked legs completely tangled.

She glanced at the clock that read _7:43 AM._ She never had been good at sleeping in when it came to sleeping in other people's beds. She knew that they both didn't have to be at the hospital until later in the morning. She slowly pulled out her legs from his and tried to suppress her grin as she watched him shift in his sleep, scrunching his nose as he snuggled deeper into the pillow. She reached for the hair tie on her wrist and quickly threw her hair into a half hazard bun and slipped out from the bed and made her way towards the foot of it. She reached for his dress shirt deciding against looking for all her individual pieces of clothing and quickly buttoned a few of the buttons to cover herself up a bit.

If she was up and awake and decently clothed she could at least make breakfast.

Owen blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the light that was streaming in from the window behind his bed. He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted and he looked next to him expecting to see a raven-haired beauty sound asleep. But he didn't.

_She's gone._

He looked at the creases within the sheets and placed his palm against it, feeling the cool sheets against his warm skin, evident that he her body had vacated the bed quite a while ago. What had he done? Had they rushed things? Maybe they shouldn't have slept together hours after he had spoken so rudely to her. She probably hated him, realized that this was a bad idea or that he was totally and completely more screwed up then she was. A million thoughts raced through his head on all the reasons she could be gone, before his ears and nose tuned into his surroundings. He heard the news on and smelled something cooking and that's when he saw her. Stirring a bowl that she held in her arms, in nothing but his dress shirt.

"Hi" he said his voice rough with sleep.

She turned sharply to acknowledge the voice and smiled gently at him. She put the bowl of batter down on the counter and reached for the remote she had found to turn the TV on and lowered the sound.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry I'm normally a lot better at sneaking out of places." she said with a sly grin as she walked back towards the bed.

He shook his head as he reached towards the floor where his boxers had been discarded to hours earlier and quickly slipped them back on under the sheets.

"No no. I was up. I just thought that maybe you…. I don't know…."

He hated the way it sounded almost immediately after it left his mouth. It sounded needy and pathetic and probably the complete opposite of what Amelia was looking to get out of this. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched as Amelia tilted her head a little and her sly grin melted into a small smile. She walked towards him and laid her hands on is shoulders.

She knew what he had just admitted was probably really hard, being the person he was. This big tough trauma surgeon that didn't often let his exterior show what was really going on inside. The scary thing was that she knew the weird sensation he was experiencing. This wasn't just a sex and it wasn't just a physical connection, and that's what scared the both of them. He wanted her to be here when he woke up and as much as it scared her to admit it, she wanted to be here too.

"I'm here. I was just making breakfast. Sorry I should've known… you don't like surprises" she said with a teasing grin as she heard him chuckle and saw his eyes brighten back up.

He smiled at her as her other hand went to gently rake through his ginger waves. He reached out and put his arms around her waist pulling her a little bit closer. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he felt through the material and only felt skin.

"You're not wearing any…." he said as he ran his thumbs over the material of his shirt. He had to admit she looked much better in it then he ever would.

She shook her head as she grinned and closed the distance between them; dropping to sit on his lap, swinging her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his neck as her hands gently rubbed his shoulders. She felt his hands leave her waist as he went to unbutton the few buttons that she had hastily buttoned an hour earlier.

"You know we could always postpone breakfast. I never really bought into it being the most important meal of the day."

Nearly the second the words left her mouth, she felt his hands move towards her breasts and she had to suppress the moan she felt bubbling in her throat as his calloused thumbs rubbed gently against her skin. His lips moved towards her neck leaving a trail of kisses until he got to her collarbone. He then did the unthinkable and pulled away putting his hands up.

"Then again breakfast is really important." he said as he watched her blue eyes darken and practically glare into his skull.

Barely shy of a second after his proclamation her lips were on his and she had moved to sit where she was sitting in his lap with her legs completely wrapped around his waist. She shook her head as she let his shirt fall from her shoulders, revealing her bare body. She raised her eyebrow challengingly, as she slipped her fingers into the back of his, hair softly scrapping his scalp with her fingernails.

"Want to change that answer?"

He smiled at her as he swiftly shifted and gently flipped her to her back, so he was hovering above her.

"Breakfast can definitely wait"

_That's a wrap guys! Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
